The Power of One
by Genuine Author
Summary: This takes place 2 months after Conclusions, Josie discovers her destiny.the janitor is dating her mom, Vaughn is no longer trustworthy,Corrine has gotten into witchcraft, Lucas finds the truth of Blake Holsey. Marshall is unstable.and something's after Z
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the SDOBHH characters.

Chapter 1

It had been two months and the life had changed for the Blake Holsey High kids. Corrine and Marshall were still in Europe, traveling together and things were heating up between them. Vaughn was living with his parents and was making money working with his dad on a secret project. Lucas was working in Z's old office in the school, which was planned to be torn down, he was still trying to get Josie's clone out of the alternate universe. Finally, Josie was living with her mother while she was in summer school. Since she missed whole year of school and was going to be able to make it up in one summer, sweet! And, a surprise twist… the janitor, who wanted a ride to the train station, stayed behind with Josie, when he and Josie's mother clicked. Kelly Trent offered the janitor (who's name is Nathaniel Eric) a place to live and he took. Now, the janitor lived with Josie and was getting closer to her mother

"Mom, I'm home!" Josie yelled, throwing her bookbag on the couch next to the couch.

She skipped over to the counter in the kitchen and saw a bowl full of _Hershey Chocolates Kisses _she stuck her hand and the bowl and ate one milk chocolate kiss. She reached to get another chocolate. "You don't wanna spoil your appetite."

Josie turned around and saw the janitor, whom she had been so suspicious of for years. "Hey Nate." Josie said hopping on top of the counter and grabbed another kiss.

"How was summer school?" Nathaniel asked.

"Fine, those kids are so normal though. It kinda makes me miss the weird dangerous stuff that happened at Black Hole High or being stuck in an alternate universe for a year!" Josie said.

"Well, I'm happy that all that is over. Even if I had sacrifice going back to my own time, at least I finally have a reason to stay that isn't really supernaturally related." Nathaniel said.

Josie grinned as she kicked her legs back and forth; she liked seeing Nathaniel how he looked in when he acted like he was a kid in puppy love. "Where's my mom?"

"Out, she didn't say where. She kinda stormed out after the phone call."

"Phone call?"

"Yah, I should have told you before…Vaughn Pearson left you a message." Nathaniel said.

"Vaughn?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Marshall Wheeler sat back in a comfortable café in London. The booth across from him was empty: he looked at his watch. _Where is she?_ Suddenly he saw a beautiful African American girl walked through the doors, "Sorry, I'm late." Corrine Baxter smiled as she sat in the booth across from Marshall.

"You're an hour late!" Marshall said.

"I'm sorry, I had something to do." Corrine said.

"You weren't with those freaky girls were you?' Marshall asked

"They're my friends and they're not freaky. Just because they're not Americans you think they're strange." Corrine said.

"After the things I witnessed Blake Holsey, I know what's strange and I know what's just freaky and weird."

"I'm sorry, Marshall." Corrine said she slowly got up from her booth and went in his. "What can I do to make it up to you?" She said kissing him on the neck.

Marshall pushed Corrine off of him and got out the booth and headed out of the café, "You can remember that you have a boyfriend not, girlfriends."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

If you want to read more , REVIEW and trust me this isn't a love and romance story the action will come real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own SDOBHH or any of the characters of SDOBHH

Chapter 2

Vaughn sat in his father's office; he looked at his hand. _Maybe these projects were too dangerous for Vaughn to be involved in_. Vaughn looked at his scorched palm, which hurt, even when he looked at it. He walked around the office, pacing. His father told him he would be right back, but it had been almost two hours.

Suddenly the doors to the office slammed open revealing, Kelly Trent. "Miss. Trent! What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Vaughn quickly said.

"Shut up, Vaughn. And tell your dad to get some new locks here, I can still get in this house with my old key." Kelly said.

"Uh…" Vaughn said. "This really isn't a good time right now for you to be here, you can come by some other time though."

"Where's Victor!" Kelly said rudely.

"My **dad** isn't here right now." Vaughn said.

"Well, let me just tell you this!" Kelly walked up to Vaughn and put her face in front of his. "Stay away from my daughter!"

"Josie?" Vaughn asked.

"I heard your message." Kelly said.

"So… me and Josie are friends, what's wrong with me calling her? When did you start hating me anyways?" Vaughn asked.

"I don't know, maybe after you and your father started that new project!" Kelly said.

"How do you know about-?" Vaughn stated.

"What you, think your dad chose you to work with first. You were Plan B after I refused to work with Victor." Kelly said.

"Isn't the bad guy, Josie told you that!" Vaughn said.

"He may have not been the one trying to take over Time itself like my previous lover, but that doesn't mean he isn't bad." Kelly said. "I've known Victor before you were even born."

Suddenly Vaughn pulled out a nine-milliliter gun out of the back of his pants and pointed it at Kelly, "I think it's time for you to go."

Kelly grinned, "I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Leave." Vaughn said gripping the gun tightly.

"I feel sorry for you mother. Sarah doesn't deserve that evil father of yours. Soon she'll figure out what kind of man he is." Kelly spoke.

Suddenly a noise blasted through the room and the pot of flowers behind her smashed. Victor had taught his son well. "Don't you ever talk about my mother! She's back, we're a family again, and you're not going to ruin that now leave!"

"Fine, Vaughn, but I'm warning you! Stay away from Josie, she doesn't need to get caught up in what your in!" Kelly said sternly as she stormed out the house without closing the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lucas Randall sat in Professor's Zachary's old chair. His hair was a mess and he hadn't brushed his teeth in a week. He had been sleeping at the school, but he was awake most of the time studying, working. Lucas had been spending a month in a half non-stop trying rescue the clone Josie from the alternate universe. He admitted to himself that the reason he wanted to save the clone was because, the real Josie never liked him more than a friend and the clone and Lucas clicked. If he could save her he could actually have Josie! Well at least the clone version anyway.

He sat near, where the wormhole used to open. _What was he doing? She was lost forever._

He drank some of the coffee that he had picked up. He took his glasses off and cleaned them. Lucas ran his hands through his hair. He was pathetic; he hadn't even gotten back with Stanford University. They wanted him there, but this summer he had been so occupied with black holes and alternate universes; he had no time to think about college.

Lucas walked over where he kept his old book bag on the floor; he looked in it, to get something to eat. He rampaged through there until he found a _Snickers_ bar. As he picked it up, something caught his eye, it was the pendent. The one, Vaughn's mom had left for him. _How did he get it?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"King of Darkness, hear our cries!" a female voice screeched.

"And we will honor you!" chanted other female voices. Seven girls surrounded a fire. They all had hooded cloaks on them; the hoods covered their faces.

"Lord of Fire here us!" the leader said.

"Here us. Here us. Here us." chanted the rest of the females.

The leader threw a type of powder in the fire, which made it turn purple. "We will do your deeds!"

"We'll honor you always." They chanted.

"This meeting is closed!" the leader said after a couple of minutes of waiting in silence.

Suddenly a light came on which revealed the room was actually a gymnasium. The girls rose from the floor, and took of their hoods. "Katherine, this isn't working." One of the girls said to the leader.

Katherine looked at the girl, "If you doubt, you will never be favored by The Almighty Lucifer."

"Maybe we should try something else. You know easier magic." The girl responded.

"Listen, it is Satan who gives us our power, so if you want to be a witch, we must honor the King of Darkness. Right, Corrine?" Katherine said.

"She's right, Allison." Corrine Baxter said.

"And we need to put all of our energy towards him." Katherine said.

"But my mom, is really worried, I mean, I'm suppose to be going to college in the fall and this thing I'm doing isn't going to please the Dean." Allison said.

"Allison, please, that's nothing. My boyfriend is THIS close to breaking up with me, because of you guys. But I have been trying to explain to him that you guys are important. And so is me practicing witchcraft." Corrine said thought of Marshall.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Josie went to the phone and pushed a button to hear the messages. After she heard a few for her mom, I came to Vaughn's.

"Hey Josie." Vaughn's voice came out of the phone. "Uh… this is kinda weird talking to you and all after two months, but I was wondering if you would want to hang out or something. Maybe you can come over to my dad's house. I have something to show you, that I promise would interest you. My dad also wants to see you, but I wont tell you why or what this thing is. It's a secret. Seeya when I seeya." The messaged ended.

"Secret?" Josie said to herself. "Nate, I'm leaving." She said rushing out of her home.

_Review! More action is on its way. I will answer everyone's questions if you have them, and if you have ideas, or anything you would like to see happen just tell me. So… what are you waiting for, Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own SDOBHH or any of the characters of SDOBHH

Chapter 3

Lucas picked the pendent up in his hands; he slowly went over to the office desk and sat down. He stared the charm as it hanged from his fingers. "I thought this was sent back to wherever that capsule went after we sent it back to Vaughn's mother." Lucas said curiously.

He sat back in the chair staring at the pendent. _Could Sarah Lynch, have brought this back with her?_ Lucas slowly stood up and walked around the office. As Lucas stopped, and thought for a moment, the pendent flew out of his hand as if there was some kind of magnetic force. It crashed to the floor, Lucas wondered for a second and then he reached down to pick it up. Suddenly there was a ripple as if the floor was water. Lucas realized what part of the office he was at. He had seen this before; the vortex was opening!

Lucas jumped from the wormhole as he tried to reach the door. He fell on his stomach; he then tried to crawl to the doorknob. The energy was so strong it began to drag Lucas backwards towards the vortex. He thought that Josie and Vaughn had destroyed the wormhole on graduation. Lucas was suddenly thrown through the floor as it closed up. He was gone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Corrine sat came out of the large bathroom in she and Marshall's penthouse apartment. Her wore a red, lingerie gown and her hair was permed and let down. Corrine jumped on the bed and made sure everything was in place, the scented candles, the music and the whip cream; everything was perfect. She sprayed her expensive French perfume on her neck and got into position on the bed. Corrine knew Marshall would be home any minute now.

About five minutes later, the door to the apartment opened up and Marshall walked in. He realized that all of the lights were out. He slowly went towards the bedroom and as he entered it he saw his girlfriend lying on the bed.

"Hey, stranger." Corrine said very sexy.

"What's going on?" Marshall asked turning on the lights.

"Don't! God, you sure know how to destroy the mood." Corrine said.

"What mood? Were you planning on us doing something tonight?" Marshall asked.

"DUH!" Corrine said jumping from the bed and blowing out the candles.

"We're not having sex! I told you that, not until we get the results from the doctor!" Marshall said shutting off the slow music that was playing.

"For the last time, I'm not pregnant!" Corrine screeched. "Okay, maybe I did miss my period, but that doesn't mean-." The phone suddenly rang and Marshall walked over and picked it up.

"Hello." "Hello, Dr. Melchi." "No, Ms. Baxter isn't here right now." "Oh, they are in are they?" "Okay." "Well, thank you." "Goodbye." Marshall hung phone.

"What?" Corrine asked.

"It was the doctor, I was right." Marshall said.

"Damn!" Corrine muttered.

"At least it's perfect timing." Marshall said.

"What?"

"We're going back to New York." Marshall said.

"Says who?" Corrine asked harshly.

"Says me!" Marshall said. "Have you forgotten the reason we came to Europe? We were backpacking, now we're leaving here!"

"So, what are you saying?" Corrine said.

"I want to see our friends again." Marshall said. "And I don't particularly like my job."

"Enydaraep Corp.? What's wrong with them?" Corrine asked.

"I don't know, Eny, just keeps so much away from me. I don't trust them." Marshall said. "We're leaving."

"If you want to go back to the States, then go." Corrine said.

"See! You're already calling America, "the States"." Marshall said.

"I'm leaving in two days, you choose if you want to come with me." Marshall said storming out of the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Victor Pearson walked into the cold abandoned building. He wore his famous black suit as he grinned. "I did as you asked. I came, now you do your part! Show yourself!"

There was no answer; "Hmm… you are the man, who almost took over the world and now your shy? Not very villain of you." Victor smiled. Suddenly a figure came out of the shadows. "Avenir." He said, even though he couldn't see who it was.

"Victor Pearson, how I have heard of you. You're the one who started Pearadyne Industries. That business of yours because quite a success in the future." The voice said as a man came into view of Victor. His suspicions were correct.

Andreas Jack Avenir kept his hands in his pockets; his clothes were very casual and modern. "What no spacesuit?" Victor asked without a smile.

"Josie thinks she took care of me, that she got rid of me. Wrong. My daughter is smart though, trusting that Vaughn would betray me." Avenir said.

"That's my son, always doing the right thing." Victor said glaring at Avenir.

"Yes well, after I went back through the portal when I saw your wife come out of it, I was sent back to the year 1981. I had to wait six long years until you caused the accident at Pearadyne, and then I was able to go to Blake Holsey and use the wormhole to get here in 2006. Though, I was attempting to get to before, Josie crushed my plans, but it was too late, now I am stuck here. The wormhole is destroyed, but I still live." Avenir smirked.

"Here in 2006?" Victor said. "Okay, so why did you come to me. Why did you give me the news about my wife. I thought you hated her and me."

"This thing coming is much more important than my hate for you. I told you about Sarah's upcoming death, so that you could prevent it. Someone is going to be born, someone very important to our future. That's why I need you to keep my daughter out of the way. She is destined to try to stop this someone from being born and I can't allow that." Avenir said.

"Josie? Why don't you do it yourself?" Victor asked curiously.

"Neither you or me is strong enough to take, Josie. Even though she doesn't know about the power she has unlocked after the battle. It will come to her. She is going to be the cause of your wife's death and there is only one persion that can take her out, permanantly. The one person, who genes and powers are equal to hers." Avenir spoke loudly.

Victor thought for a moment, until it came to him. "Vaughn?"

Avenier nodded his head. "How am I to trick my own son to destroy the girl that he may love?" Victor asked.

"You're smart, you'll think of a way. You always do."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Josie walked through the entrance of the Pearson home. She entered, Victor's office and looked around.

"Vaughn?" she screamed, there was no answer.

Josie walked around the large, expensive house. No one could be home. Then, suddenly she saw something; she ran a big empty room. Blood stained the carpet, the blood led to the body of Vaughn Pearson.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own SDOBHH or any of the characters of SDOBHH

Chapter 4

Lucas must have hit his head, because he woke up from a long unconscious. He sat up and realized he was lying on a park bench. Lucas looked around realizing that he knew this park, it wasn't too far from the school. Though, there was something strange about the park. Usually there were children playing, parents watch, people jogging and exercising; but there was no one. It was quiet. He looked around; he began to get scared.

Lucas quickly stood up with a horrible headache, "What's going on?" he asked himself.

He then looked to the left and saw a girl coming down the path towards him. It was Josie!

"Josie, is that you?" Lucas asked.

The girl ran up to him and put a cold wet washcloth on his forehead. "What are you doing up? You need to rest!" she said.

"Josie? What's going on?" he asked her.

"Yah, like I feared. Lucas, you just appeared in Professor Z's office. I guess it was the wormhole, but I thought it was gone." She said dabbing the washcloth on his forehead. "I thought it might be more comfortable to come outside."

"Josie?" Lucas asked weakly.

"Not exactly." She said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Don't worry Vaughn, we're almost there." Josie Trent said as she drove her car as fast as she could.

Vaughn lay there unconscious, she had been able to determine that he was not dead yet at the Pearson mansion. His eyes were shut as the car drove. Suddenly Josie swerved in front of _St. Mary's Hospital_. Josie jumped out of the car and opened the door to the back of the car. She grabbed Vaughn and threw him over her shoulders.

As Josie ran towards the doors, the thought of Vaughn dying crossed her mind. Josie attempted to block the images for her head. She wouldn't know what she'd do if she ever lost him. "Help! Someone help! Please!" Josie screamed as she ran into the hospital.

Suddenly nurses and doctors flooded around Josie. "We'll take him from here, young lady." A doctor said. They put Vaughn on a stretcher.

Josie tried to follow the medical professionals who started to push the stretcher, but a man stopped her, "He'll be okay, we're just going to need you to give us room and your patience." He said.

As fast as the people around to her they were gone. "Vaughn." was all she could say.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Your Josie's clone." Lucas clarified.

"Yah, I've been here for two months now." Josie's clone said.

"So… Josie's clone- don't you have a name?" Lucas asked.

"Rebecca, that's what they called me when I was in the future." The clone said.

"I'm so sorry that you had to switch with Josie." Lucas said.

"It's alright, it was my destiny. What I was created to do." Rebecca said.

"I've been trying to find a way to get you back." Lucas said.

"Why? It's not so bad here. It's just like the other world only there isn't anyone here." Rebecca said. "But, I've made a home for myself here."

"I'm taking you back with me." Lucas said.

"I don't know about that. I mean there is a certain order in the universe. But, to tell you the truth, I'll be surprised if either one of us make it out." The girl who looked like Josie said.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Don't you understand? There is no wormhole here. Josie stole the ball, there was no accident, no black hole. And then Avenier controlled everything in this alternate reality. At least he did, there was an accident, and it took out everyone. That's why Victor was supposed to have the ball." Rebecca said.

Lucas stared at Josie's clone. It was so strange how much, she and Josie resembled. "Yah, so this is the alternate dimension Josie created?" Lucas said looking up at Rebecca.

She nodded her head.

Suddenly something came to Lucas. "The pendant."

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"You know, Sarah's pendant wasn't it with me when I game through the wormhole?" Lucas asked.

"I didn't see it. What were you doing with it? Sarah was supposed to have it." She said.

"She did, I mean, we sent it to her. Both of them." Lucas said remembering his days in high school.

"Hmm… is it possible that the pendant had something to do with the wormhole opening up?" Rebecca asked.

"It's possible, I mean the pendant hit the floor as if it was some kind of magnetic pull. I don't know what to think. Let's just go back to the school and try to find it, maybe we can go back home." Lucas said standing up off the bench.

He stumbled a little bit, "Are you alright? Maybe you need to rest a little bit longer, you did hurt your head pretty bad."

"I'm fine, just follow me."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"He is just going to leave." Corrine said to her coven sisters in the empty gymnasium. "Marshall won't even listen to me."

"Why don't you just dump him, he isn't all that anyways." timid Allison said.

"I don't want to dump him, I love him. It's just he doesn't support me at all. All he cares about is himself; he hates his job so he wants to leave. I mean, what about what I want." Corrine said.

"Well," Katherine said. "You could… put your powers to use."

"Where are you getting at?" Corrine asked suspiciously.

Katherine stood and walked over to her book bag, "My inspiration has always been my sister, and she was a witch too. One of the strongest I've ever seen. Before she died-."

"Died?" Allison interrupted.

"Yes, she was killed for being a witch. She was told she was evil. So the savages murdered my big sis. She was mortally wounded when she came to me," Katherine said slipping out a big book out of her book bag. "She showed me where this was, she told me to keep it safe and use it when needed. She called it the Grimorum Arcanorum. I call it the Grimorum."

Corrine's eyes were wide as Katherine handed her the book. She immediately began to flip the pages; it was amazing there were spells for everything and it was so big! "Katherine, are you giving this to me?"

"Hell, no." Katherine said, "I want it back tomorrow, but I think there is a spell in there that's just for your problem."

Suddenly the pagers turned themselves, until they stopped at a page that read, **Supporting Spouse Spell**. It was as if, it had read Corrine's mind. She read over the spell mentally. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Every spell in that book works." Katherine said.

Corrine grasped on to the book with a smile. "But, there is something we have to do before you can use this book. Well, it's just that my sister was devoted to keeping this book only in the line of servants of Lucifer." Katherine said.

"But, I am…" Corrine began.

"Oh but you aren't. See you may be a servant of the devil but your heart isn't. Naturally humans have good in their hearts. Meaning, you can't be an all powerful witch with good in you-."

"What about good witches?" Allison asked.

"Who? You mean are enemies? Listen, Corrine, we need to do a ritual to make you worthy of the book. To really make you, a witch." Katherine said.

"What are the benefits of being a true witch?" Corrine asked insightfully.

Katherine put out her hand and suddenly a streak of lighting poured out of her hands, it smashed into a wall causing a scorch mark. "Real power." She grinned as her eyes turned pitch black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Josie sat in the waiting room as people flew past her; those in wheelchairs and those on stretchers. She looked over to her left as she saw a doctor walk over to a family. Even though she didn't know their situation, she knew what the doctor was going to tell them. As he talked, the family began to cry. "Please, don't let that be me." Josie pleaded.

Josie could barely stand the thought of losing, Vaughn. Suddenly she saw a man in white come to her. "Hello, are you the young women who brought in, a Mr. Pearson?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me." Josie said softly.

"Well we have good news." He said. "He will survive, but we don't exactly know what happened."

"What do you mean? It wasn't a gun shot or stabbing?" she asked.

"No, it's very odd. It's like he was hit with a blast of some type of radioactive energy." The doctor said.

Hearing this, gave Josie a feeling of high school, "So, you don't know what caused it?"

"No, he is recovering now. We haven't been able to talk to him yet, but maybe you can?" He said.

"Of course." Josie said standing up. It was time to get to the bottom of this.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Hey guys, there will be more but please R&R, review! I'm feeling if I don't get any more reviews, I must stop writing this story. Please guys I need motivation. Tell me what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own SDOBHH or any of the characters of SDOBHH

Chapter 5

Victor walked into his mansion. His life had just calmed down and now, things were out of control, he just wanted to help his son. Save his son and his wife. It wasn't as if he hated Josie, she was too much of a liability. Victor had finally come to terms that Josie's destiny was to save him, not to hurt him. But her new, real reason to be here on earth was to do something that Avenir seemed to cringe at the thought of.

Victor realized that no one was home, "Vaughn, are you there?" he asked. Working with his son the pass two months had been great, he loved his son, and seeing him turn out just like his father would be a great experienced. There was no answer to his call. "Vaughn?"

Still no answer. Victor looked through his home, but didn't find anyone home. Where had he gone? He told Vaughn to stay home! What was going on?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lucas and Rebecca followed the path back to Blake Holsey High. Everything looked different but at the same time, looked the exactly the same. Everything was grey, there was no one around. The teens walked into the school, looking around. Even the school seemed different in a way. The two walked into the alternate reality version of Professor Z's office. "It looks the same." Lucas said as they walked in.

"Mostly every thing is the same, only Professor Zackary never came to Blake Holsey." Rebecca said.

Lucas nodded. He looked around, "Where is the pendant?"

"I guess we should look." She said.

"Never mind, it's right there." He said reaching under the teacher's desk.

"Weird, I didn't see that before." Josie's clone spoke.

"You know, maybe the pendant had something to do with me coming here." Lucas said.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, the pendant shouldn't have been in my time in the first place. And then it opens the wormhole. I had worked for two months and nothing had happened with the wormhole." Lucas said.

"So…. what? You think it opened the vortex?" Rebecca said.

Lucas nodded his head. He held the pendant in his hand and concentrated on it. "Though I don't see how a charm could send you to another dimension."

"What did you do to open the wormhole?" she asked.

"Nothing, it just flew to the floor and the floor opened up. Just like the old days."

"So what do you want to do? There is definitely not a wormhole in this dimension. The accident never even happened." Rebecca said.

"No, but there wasn't a wormhole in my world either. It was destroyed after the battle, but it was still opened. Meaning there must be a way to open it up here." Lucas said. He walked over to the spot where the wormhole should have been. "Come here."

Rebecca slowly walked next to him. Suddenly the pendant flew to the floor just like before and the floor started to ripple. "It's working!" Josie's clone said.

"Hold my hand." Lucas said.

Rebecca did it, and suddenly they were pulled through the floor and vanished into the wormhole. They went through time and space at a very quick rate. Suddenly they were in the same room again. They tried to keep their balance. "Where or when are we?" Rebecca asked.

Lucas looked around, it was definitely not 2006. He walked over to the desk, a newspaper laid there. He read it out loud, "1879! A week after me and my friends came here."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Corrine sat in the gym. Her coven sat around her with hooded cloaks on, "It is time." Katherine said.

The girls began to hum. Corrine stared at Katherine as she took a knife out of her back. "Now, Corrine put out your right hand. Call on the power of Lucifer to take away the pain you will feel."

Katherine put the knife on Corrine's hand and pressed into it, tearing through the skin and causing blood. She then cut herself deeply in her right hand also. The two women grabbed each other's injured hands. Suddenly the girls began to chant, "Blood of blood. Fire of fire." Over and over again. Katherine had the Grimorum Arcanorum in front of Corrine. She told her to read out of the book earlier.

Katherine began the ritual, "Blood of blood. Fire of Fire. Take this good of the heart's desire."

Corrine began to read, "Restore the evil which was once in the world, to me."

Katherine spoke, "As we say it!"

Everyone in the room including Katherine and Corrine screamed, "Bless it be!"

Suddenly a blast of a purplish energy spilled out of Corrine's chest and it changed into black energy and flew back into Corrine. As it settled in her, Corrine's eyes became pitch black as Katherine's had before. A cold chill flew through the gymnasium and Corrine's hair blew around. She could feel the power. There were no more consequences. She was free.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Josie walked into the room where the hospital was keeping Vaughn. He lay in a bed hooked up to monitors. She walked up to his side; he opened his eyes and looked at Josie.

The doctor spoke, "I will leave you two alone." as he walked out of the room.

"What happened?" Josie asked with her eyes on him.

Vaughn didn't answer immediately he first looked around the room letting his present state sink in to his conscience; he then looked up hat Josie. "I don't know." He said blankly.

"What the hell do you mean by that? You were hit with some type of radioactive energy. That doesn't happen everyday!" Josie said.

"My mom was at home. That's all I remember."

Josie paused for a moment; Sarah Pearson was there when she arrived. "Are you sure Sarah was there?"

Vaughn nodded. "I don't remember anything else."

"Sarah must have something to do with this." Josie mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Vaughn asked hearing Josie's mumble.

"Oh nothing, just rest." She said as she left the room. She found the doctor waiting for her.

"Will he be alright?" Josie asked the man.

"Actually, yes. But I don't know why." The doctor said.

"What? Why?" Josie asked in confusion.

"Because whatever he was harmed with was out of the ordinary. I mean, I thought this would be a freak accident that killed a young man but he is healing. And very fast I must say." He said.

"What? Is he healing differently than someone else?" Josie asked.'

"Yes, he is healing extremely fast. I mean someone who faced that kind of injury should be dead. But I think he'll be able to go in the morning."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Josie moved away from the doctor and began to walk away. Something strange was going on and she had to get the gang back together.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lucas looked around, the past had come back to haunt him; literally. He tiptoed over to the door of the science professor's room. He opened it slightly and poked his head out the door. The halls were filled with students walking around in 1800's style clothing. Lucas quickly closed the door and looked back at Josie's clone

"Josie, we can't be here. Headmistress Durst called the authorities on us last time. If she sees us she will contact the Powers that Be and have us arrested." Lucas said.

Rebecca stared at Lucas looking hurt, "You called me Josie."

Lucas looked back at her and realized that she was not his old friend and crush, but another living person, "I'm so sorry. I was in the moment and well it's like I'm back in the same situations that Josie and my friends used to get into.

Rebecca looked at the floor, "How do we get back?"

Lucas walked over to where the wormhole would be in the future, "Well last time we were here we did an experiment. But I don't think it will work again."

"What about the pendant?" Rebecca asked. "If it got us here, it can probably get us back..."

Lucas began to rock the charm back and forth over the floor but nothing happened. No, magnetic attraction, not wormhole. "Unless this is where we're suppose to be?"

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, you remember what the janitor used to say all of the time. " 'Everything happens for a reason' remember?"

Rebecca nodded, "So you think that maybe we are here for a reason?"

Suddenly the door opened and Lucas saw a familiar face that he thought he would never see again. "Definitely." He responded to Rebecca.

Blake Holsey looked shocked as he saw the two. Miss Turner and another familiar young man. "Miss Turner!"

"Actually it was Miss Trent." Lucas said "But this isn't who you think it is, Blake."

"I don't understand." Blake said as he swiftly came up to Rebecca and grabbed her hand romantically.

Rebecca smiled she knew exactly who he was and exactly who he thought she was. "Hello, Blake. I am not Miss Trent. I am well-." She stopped wondering what to say.

"She is Miss Trent's clone." Lucas said.

"Clone?" Blake asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"Yes, she is her twin only she was created by science." Lucas tried to explain.

"I don't understand, are you saying this isn't the lovely lady I met last week." He asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Now we need your help again, we are stuck here and we need to get back." Lucas said.

"You mean you want to conduct the same experiment?" Blake asked.

Lucas nodded but Rebecca disagreed, "No, it wouldn't work. Not again. We need another way."

"But we have to leave! We can't stay here, we are wanted criminals remember!" Lucas said.

"Yes, Headmistress Durst will have the authorities take you away. Go up to the Room 6 upstairs. I will meet you up there soon." Blake said.

The two teenagers nodded and left the room secretly so that no one would see them. Blake stood in the professor's office, his charming smile shined. "Mr. Aveneir did not tell me that they would be back." Blake Holsey said as he took a long dagger out of his side pocket of the jacket he wore. "Doesn't matter, he'll be proud to see their bodies." Blake slide the dagger back in his pocket and left the room. Things had changed since they left.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please REVIEW I need inspiration!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own SDOBHH or any of the characters of SDOBHH

Chapter 6

Corrine walked into her apartment, she held the Grimorum Arcanorum in her hand. She suddenly got to work. The lit candles and put down the proper traditional Wicca carpets and worship blankets. Everything was set she had turned the lights of and was waiting for Marshall to get home. He would now respect her decision to stay with her coven.

She looked out the window and saw that it was raining. It was going to be a bad storm. Lightning struck across the sky and the thundered roared. Corrine sat on her bed waiting for the door to open. Suddenly it did, she stood up quickly. Marshall walked in and saw his girlfriend.

"Hey. What's with the candles?" he said as he sat his briefcase down on the bed. "You're pregnant, remember? We're not doing, "you know what"."

"You haven't been considerate of my feelings Marshall." She said.

"What are you talking about? I love you and I want to the best for you and our baby." Marshall said.

"I'll say what's best for us!" an unexpected screeched came from Corrine.

"Maybe you should sit down." Marshall said.

"You have to be supportive of my goals too." Corrine said as she swiftly went to the Grimorum and picked it up.

"Doing some light reading?" Marshall said sarcastically looking at the thick, old book.

"Actually I have." Corrine said in a stern tone as she opened the book. She thought about the spell she wanted it and the pages turn themselves until they got to the page she was familiar with. **Supporting Spouse Spell** was now in clear view of Corrine.

"What are you doing?" Marshall asked.

"Saving our relationship." Corrine said. Looking down at the book. It was showtime.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Professor Zachary sat in his living room as he read a book. He wore a nice plaid sweater with dark slacks. Z sat near the fireplace as the roaring fire crackled, the fire reflected on his glasses. Z stopped reading for a minute and sipped his Scotch that was in a short, round glass. There was absolute silence in the room.

There was a full moon out. Z stared out the window as he put down the book. Two months ago he left Blake Holsey High, but Z was promised by Miss. Durst that he would have his same position at the new Blake Holsey High after its construction was finished. Z hadn't called his students lately. Originally the entire science club talked to him weekly but recently that had been the same. He and his students had been through so much the past four years.

Professor Zachary considered calling Marshall and Corrine in Europe or Josie. He also considered going down to the school and seeing how Lucas was. Z knew how Lucas could get obsessed over things. He feared that Lucas would go crazy over trying to find Josie's clone. Z cleared his through as he picked up his book.

Suddenly he heard something. It was a snicker, though Z couldn't figure if it was a man or women. He quickly stood up, "Who's there?" Z asked but there was no answer.

Professor Zachary saw the curtains move swift as if someone had moved against them. Z quickly ran to the back of his living room and went to the cabinet where he kept his shotgun. His mother had given it to him more than 10 years ago when she sent him off into the world as a young man. Now it was his time to blast whoever dared to threaten his peace. Z raised the gun in an aiming position.

"Who's ever there show your face! Or next thing you know it you won't have a face." Z said as he clicked the gun.

Suddenly a great force rippled through the room. He didn't know what was happening but suddenly his gun was slapped out of his hand and fell to the floor. It went off, blasting his old grandfather clock into pieces. Then, he was slapped in the face with a force like no other. He fell near the fire place and hit his head on the brick fire place. His head was inches away from the fire. And the force slowly glided through room and vanished.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lucas and Rebecca walked into the Room 6. It looked like any other room even in 2006. But the furniture was definitely different. Rebecca stared at the room. "I've traveled to so many years, dates times. But I've never been in this era. Things are so different."

"Yah I guess it was an adjustment just coming back to the year 2006." Lucas said.

Rebecca sat down on the bed that was in here. "We need to get back home."

"Sure we do, but how?"

Rebecca thought for a minute, "The pendent, it took you to my universe and it took us to this time, that's proof that it somehow has the energy to create a wormhole. Maybe this was the purpose for Sarah giving it to you guys."

"We've already tried, remember?" Lucas said.

"I know but if that doesn't work how are we suppose to get back?"

Lucas didn't answer, he stared at the mirror image of Josie Trent, he could tell that she was stressed and worried. It was really the first time he had seen Rebecca show any real human emotions. This showed that she was not some robotic, humanoid clone. She was just a girl who looked like one of his friends. Lucas sat next to her on the bed and put his arm over her shoulder. "You have to have faith that we'll get home."

Rebecca stared at Lucas; her eyes were as beautiful as Josie's maybe even more. "But no one knows your missing." Rebecca said.

Lucas sighed not knowing what to say; suddenly their faces came close to each others. Rebecca had never actually felt any romantic feelings towards anyone before. But then again there was a first time for everything. Slowly their lips touched each others and they began to kiss. As they got deeper into it, thoughts swam through Lucas' head. His dreams were coming true. Lucas had never been as happy as he was right then. But he couldn't stop wondering if he was kissing Josie or Rebecca. Who did he really want?

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A chuckle came from the door of the room. The two stopped what they were doing and looked up and both blushed. Blake Holsey walked into the room. "But I have somewhere for you to go until you figure out what to do about going home."

The two teens stood up, and looked at each other and nodded. They started out the room with Blake. As they walked down the stairs, Blake began to explain, "You can stay at my father's cabin. He won't be there anytime soon; you can stay there for the nights and try to understand why you're here."

"Thank you so much." Rebecca said gratefully.

"Oh, no it is my honor to help you out." Blake said.

The trio left the school and headed into dirt road.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Honey, what are you talking about? What's wrong with our relationship?" Marshall asked in a now serious tone.

"Nothing, after I'm finished." Corrine said as she began to read from the book.

"Okay that's enough, its time to stop! What have you done to yourself? What have those friends of yours done to you?" Marshall screamed of the wind slapping the windows.

Corrine looked up at Marshall, her eyes were pitch black. There was no white. Marshall backed up. "They've shown me the truth."

Marshall couldn't say anything, he just stared at Corrine. "Oh, lord of fire and hell bring me my wishes to tell. Help my partner know who I am to take the truth as soft as a lamb. Support me, support me, I say! For ever word I say is to help with who I lay. Support me, support us, with this power your negativity turns to dust!"

Immediately as Corrine finished her spell, the windows smashed to pieces. Wind spilled into their penthouse apartment. Corrine's hair flew around with a great force. Marshall couldn't move, even though the tried, suddenly the wind that infested the penthouse began to turn visible. It was a strange purple color, it began to wrap it self around Marshall. It began to squeeze around him, and Marshall felt the resistance as if it was sold rope.

Marshall started to yell in pain. He slowly started to lift off the ground; Corrine grinned as her pitch black eyes glistened when the lightning struck through their window and hit the floor. As Corrine's conniving face stared at her boyfriend with faith, inside she didn't understand what was happening. It was a simple spell to make your partner supportive but it looked like Marshall was in pain. Another bolt of lightening struck through another window, this time hitting Marshall.

Marshall! But as much as she wanted to scream and help Marshall, she didn't want to. Her soul had been taken away. She was loosing the feeling to love. But somehow she screamed at the last second, "Marshall!"

Marshall began to shake hysterically; volts of electricity went through his body. Something was going wrong! Suddenly Marshall disappeared in a blast of smoke. He was gone. Corrine slowly walked over to where Marshall once stood. "Oh my God!" she screamed.

She stood still, but she could feel her bones shaking. "What did I do!" Corrine said falling to her knees.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Josie drove her car down the street; Vaughn sat in the passenger seat. He was quiet as he stared out the window. "You know, we're going to have to talk about this." She said.

Vaughn looked over at his friend, "What is there to talk about?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you were almost killed by some kind of nuclear energy ball!"

"But I'm fine." 

"As happy as I am that you are, we still have to acknowledge the fact that someone or something tried to kill you; something that resemble something that would happen at Blake Holsey." Josie said.

"You think this has something to do with the school?"

"Well you live right near it and your mom-."

"What about my mom!" Vaughn shouted.

Josie shook for a second when he yelled, "Look I'm just saying, she's been missing for almost 20 years and now she comes back from the future? I mean she has only been back for two months! Who knows what happened to her where she was."

"What does this have to do with my mom? Why are you bringing her into this?" The volume of Vaughn's voice began to increase again.

"Listen I know you are very protective of your mom. It's very understandable seeing, that you having seen her since you were baby but I have my doubts about her." Josie said, her car pulled up to Vaughn's mansion. "I'm just saying, well she wasn't here when I got here. I mean, you said the last thing you remember is seeing her. Well, if she was there, why didn't she bring you to the hospital? Why didn't she try to save you? Why did she disappear right when you got hurt?"

"Shut up!" Vaughn said he opened the door and got out of the car. Josie could see that he had healed incredibly fast; she also realized that he eyes were burning with fury. "Listen; don't ever talk about my mom again. I thought you were my friend-."

"I am your frie-." Josie persisted.

"If you were my friend, you wouldn't be accusing my mom of trying to kill her one and only son. She loves me and I love her, and don't you dare try to break us up. I loss her once, I'm not loosing her again." Vaughn slammed the door; he bent down and looked at her where the window rolled down. "If you're going to be like this to me, leave me alone. Like mother, like daughter!"

Vaughn stood up and began to walk towards his home. Josie bit her lip. What had she done now?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rebecca and Lucas stepped into the wooden cabin; it looked like they were in an old cowboy movie. All of the furniture was hand made. The place smelt like cigars and cigarettes. Though, it also had a sweet smell to it. Blake came in, behind them. "I hope this accommodation is suitable for you two. There are two bed rooms." Blake said.

"How about a TV?" Lucas asked.

Blake stared at him blankly. Rebecca looked at Lucas with a dumb grin. "Oh yah." He said smiling.

"Well, I'll see how you are doing tomorrow." Blake said stepping out of the cabin and closing the door. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

The two teens nodded, "Okay, I will see you tomorrow." And with that he shut the door.

Lucas looked at Rebecca, "He's nice." Rebecca said.

"Yah. It's weird that he's helping us. Usually someone would be freaked out from kids from the future. Especially two times." Lucas said.

"Well, he saved you and you friends once. I'm sure he'll be glad to do it again." She said.

Lucas looked out the window as the sun started to set. "Let's hit the sack. We've got a long day ahead of us."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Marshall had only blinked. Just for a second. One second, he was in his penthouse apartment being electrocuted and the next second he was standing in a room. More like a living room. He saw the couch, a grandfather clock (or at least what was left of one), nice carpet, and a fire place. Marshall looked at the fire, and realized there was a man next to it.

The man's head was so close to the fire that his forehead had scorch marks. He had obviously not been burned. Marshall slowly began to walk over to the man. He noticed that smoke was flowing from his body. It must have been from the lightning.

As Marshall looked at the man, he realized that he was unconscious. The man's eyes were closed. He wore a neat sweater and dress pants. He dared himself to touch to see if the man was even alive. He leaned in closer and realized it was Professor Z!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_I need some inspiration guys. Please review. After you read my story, Review. R&R Come on, I work hard on these. Show me that you appreciate them!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own SDOBHH or any of the characters of SDOBHH

Chapter 7

Marshall crouched down to Professor Z's side. "Z." Marshall whispered.

"Z!" Marshall urged louder.

He began to shake him, Z had to be alright! Who would have done something like this?

First thing he had to do was get his body away from the fire. Marshall stood up and then bended his legs. He reached down and grabbed Z's shoulders and dragged him away from the fire place. His body slide on the carpet, Marshall tried to get him over to the couch.

As he pulled Z up onto the sofa, he heard a moan come from him. "Z, are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Z didn't open his eyes. He just rocked his back and forth, right to left. Marshall still didn't understand how or why he was there but he knew he had to help Z. He gently slapped Z across the face. "Professor Z, come on!"

A moan came from Z again, "Come on Z, you can do it."

It was no use, Professor Z had been hit unconscious, he just had to wait it out. "I wonder if he has any coffee." Marshall murmured to himself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Josie sat back in her desk. Summer school sucked, but at least she wouldn't have to repeat a grade. She looked around the classroom; these kids weren't the kids she went to school with. They were from all over at different schools. He watched a rough-looking girl pop her bubble gum and then blew a bubble and popped it again. There were kids that were looking around trying to ignore the teacher; others were listening to the teacher taking notes.

Josie was neither of them; she knew that she had to get a good grade these classes. She definitely wanted to be enrolled in a college soon. As she sat there taking notes when she heard a noise. It was strange as all other noise deafened; she could hear footsteps. She looked at the teacher whose mouth was moving but there was no sound.

Then the teacher's mouth stopped, it was as if he had frozen. Josie looked to her left and right and saw that her classmates weren't moving either. One kid who had been beating his pencil against the desk was frozen and so was his pencil in mid air. "Weird." Her voiced echoed as if she was in an empty room. Suddenly the door smashed open; the noise echoed as well. The door landed to the floor as it flew off its hinges. Josie stood up quickly on her guard.

"Josie Trent." A voice echoed as a familiar woman strutted into the room.

It was Sarah Lynch Pearson, she wore the same black gown that she wore when they met at her arrival from the future. "What's going on?" Josie asked.

"There can only be one." She whispered but it could be heard loudly.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you had only let him die! The energy ball pierced enough for him to be morally wounded."

"Are you talking about Vaughn?" Josie asked. "What did you do to him?"

"Doesn't matter. If he won't go then you will have too!" Sarah screeched as purple/black ball of energy flew from her left hand at her.

By instinct, Josie flew backwards. After a second she realized she was doing a back flip; she noticed the energy ball flew under her and past her. Josie didn't know how she was doing this, but she knew it was amazing. As she landed to the ground she looked behind her and saw a scorch mark on the wall. "How did you do that?" Josie asked.

Sarah didn't answer as she pushed her right hand out and another energy ball flew out of it. This time Josie didn't move, she put out both of her hands as the ball went at her. She didn't know why she was doing it but she felt like it was natural. The ball suddenly slowed down in front of her and the ball of energy suddenly turned into a ball of ice. "Oh my God!" she murmured.

Josie looked the ball in awe, she then pushed her hands out farther and the ball flew back towards Sarah. Sarah's eyes widened, she didn't have a chance to move before the ice ball shattered into her chest. Sarah was slammed to the wall and she fell to the ground. She looked up at Josie who had her stern look on. "We'll have to do this again." Sarah said.

Sarah pulled up the gown from her feet to her ankles and hurried out the doorway. Suddenly something changed, the essence in the air. She could now hear regular noises in the room, "Miss Trent, why are you standing up?" the teacher asked.

Josie glanced around the room and realized that everyone was unfrozen. _Oh my God!_

_Sarah must have frozen time._ She thought.

"Uh-." Josie stuttered.

"What happened to the door?" someone screeched.

"What happened to the wall?" another one piped.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Maybe you shouldn't have given Corrine that book." Allison said she put the wax candles in her book bag.

"And maybe you should shut your trap." Katherine said helping her pick up the their tools. She picked up a feather and put it in Allison's bag.

It had been entire day, since Corrine had left to cast the spell on her boyfriend. They all wondered why she was absent tonight. Allison hoped that she was alright as she was still weary of what she had gotten herself into. They had finished their gathering and were packing up. The blonde Katherine hurried as she picked up the stuff with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm just saying that maybe this wasn't a supernatural problem and just more of a matrimonial problem." Allison whispered back. "Witchcraft can't solve everything."

"Listen, I did what I did to help Corrine. She'll thank me after her beau supports her in anything she decides to do." Katherine said she wore her normal black cloak, as did the all of the other girls in the dark gymnasium.

Allison didn't respond as she finished putting all of her supernatural valuables in her bag. Suddenly the doors of the gymnasium opened and the slammed closed loudly. All of the girls stood looking into the darkness. They didn't see anyone or anything. "Hello?" Allison asked.

There was no answer. Katherine began to walk closer to the doors; she motioned for her cult sisters to follow. No one did. Katherine slowly walked closer by herself, "This gymnasium is public property!" She yelled at the darkness. "There was no lock on the door and no sign saying we couldn't come in! We can't be arrested!"

There was nothing. As Katherine disappeared into the darkness, Allison gasped. There was a moment of silence. Suddenly, the body of Katherine was thrown from the darkness and slid over to their feet. "Oh my God!" she screeched. Allison didn't have to get any closer to her to realize she was dead.

Something formed in the darkness, a humanoid. As the figure walked closer out of the darkness, the girls felt paralyzed. It was a man, with slick hair set back. He wore a suit with his hands behind his back. He grinned as he walked towards them. "Hello ladies."

"U-u-uh, wh-o-o are you?" Allison stuttered.

"It is not your concern." The man said. "I am here for Corrine Baxter."

The girls looked at each once again and looked back at him, "She isn't here." Allison said.

"Do you know where I could find her?" he asked.

"No, I don't know where she lives."

"I last tracked her where she was using a lot power." He muttered to himself. "It was here!" he said out loud.

"What did you do to her?" Allison asked looking at Katherine.

"Exactly what I'm going to do to you." He said grinning as his eyes because totally white.

No one heard the screams for help that night, no one saw the bluish light that would blast out of every window and crack in the gymnasium each couple of seconds. After 5 minutes there was silence, the gym was dark once again and the doors opened. The man left the gym dusting his suit of with a smile, with blood on his shoes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lucas awoke the next morning laying his comfortable, but old fashion bed. He looked around almost forgetting where or when he was He stood up looked around. As he opened the wooden door and looked out, he saw Josie or Rebecca for that matter in the small kitchen fully dressed and eating something. "Josie, what's going on?"

Rebecca looked up at Lucas with an emotionless face. "Uh-." He started

"I know what you meant, it's not your fought that I'm a complete replica of one your best friends." Rebecca said.

Lucas scratched at his bushy hair, "I think their were flees in that bed." He joked. "What are you eating?" he said curiously.

"Squirrel!" she said in a funny voice.

"And how did you get that?"

Rebecca giggled, "I…..caught it." She said as if Lucas was retarded.

"You went hunting?"

"Yep, a few hours ago. Well at least I think it was a few hours ago, there aren't and clocks in this cabin."

Lucas looked over at another table in the kitchen where a basket lay with a pile of fur and fat. "You skinned them!"

"Yes! What is your problem."

"My problem is that you have caught at least 12 squirrels-."

"And a beaver." She said.

"What?"

"Yah, over by the creek near the school. I haven't eaten yet, or skinned it."

Lucas shook his head and tried his sentence again, "My problem is that you have caught at least 12 squirrels and a beaver, and you're acting like you don't live in the future."

"Well, the program that Nathaniel sent me to was hard. I was taught wildlife survival; which involved hunting in times like the Stone Age."

"Wait… who is Nathaniel."

"Oh, you know him, the Janitor. Who helped you why you were in school."

"His name is Nathaniel?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Do you want some squirrel?"

"Uh- sure."

For the next hour, Lucas and Rebecca ate and laughed together. Lucas didn't understand if they were friends or more than that. Lucas anxiously watched her laugh. Oh, Josie! What was he really seeing? Josie, the girl of his dreams or a clone, that was created with the influence of the black hole with different thoughts, memories and desires? Suddenly the door opened. A man dressed in 1800's attire swept in, "Who the hell are you?" he asked angrily.

Rebecca knew exactly who, he was. Blake Holsey's father.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Marshall sat on the dark green couch as he sipped sixth cup of coffee got from Z's office. He stared at his old teacher who was unconscious on the couch. "Who did this to you?"

He sipped his coffee again; Marshall had put a cold cloth over Z's forehead and took of his shoes off. Suddenly Z grunted, Marshall got on his knees. "Z."

Professor Zachary began to sit up, "Great you awake!."

"Ouch, not so loud." Zachary groaned.

"Sorry." Marshall said. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know." He shuddered. "Something attacked me."

"Something?"

"Yeah, it was invisible, I think." Z said. "Some kind of strong force."

"What?"

"It tried to kill me."

"I smell Black Hole High."

"What?"

"All these weird things keep happening, but I thought the wormhole was destroyed."

"It was." Z said. Noel Zachary looked back up at former student. "Are you drinking my coffee?"

Marshall looked at Z not responding, "Hold on, how did you get in my house? Why are you here?"

"Well actually I don't know how. I was in London and now I'm here." Marshall said. "Corrine has really gotten into some dark stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's a witch. She was rambling about keeping us together and something about me not supporting her. Oh, and she is pregnant. And I think I'm working for some company that is related to Pearadyne its called Enydaraep." Marshall said.

"Any other extraordinary news I need to know about?" Professor Z asked looking in disbelief.

"Oh yah, you're out of coffee."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own SDOBHH or any of the characters of SDOBHH

Chapter 8

Vaughn sat in his father's office. He watched as the digital clock on this father big screen computer made a noise as each minute went by. He was in front of his father's large desk. His father had sent a voice email to his phone to come and meet him in his office at 11:30 a.m. It was now 11:38. His father was usually on time to everything.

Suddenly he heard his father coming up from behind him. He wore a black suit with a black tie. Victor walked in holding a brown business folder in his right hand. He walked around his desk and sat down not looking at Vaughn. "Dad? You wanted to see me?" Vaughn asked.

After a moment, Victor looked up at Vaughn. "Yes, son. I did. Two days ago, I left for a while. I told that I would be back soon."

Victor opened up the folder, "When I got back you were no where to be found. And then you came hours later. Without even giving me an explanation where you were."

"Dad-…" Vaughn tried.

"Now Vaughn, you know that the project we are working on is very important. You are not the only employee I have but you are my son. We are trying enhance time travel tremendously. "Now, I no longer have the Qi Gong ball. But I do have its power. You helped me with that, son."

"You are the only one on my side that has ever time traveled." Victor said. "But I needed you there that day Vaughn and you weren't. Now I was able to get through the agenda but it would have been easier with you there. You were injuried slightly last time with your hand. Is that the reason why you didn't come?"

"No dad. Listen the reason why I couldn't come was because I was at the hospital." Vaughn said.

"Hospital?" he glanced. "Why would you be at the hospital?" 

"I was severely injured."

"By what?" 

"I don't know. Josie found me, and brought me there. She probably saved my life. I healed pretty quickly." Vaughn said.

"Why didn't you tell me." Victor asked.

"I didn't think you had to know." Vaughn said.

"Now, when you say severely injured…?"

"I mean some kind nuclear energy made a hole in me." Vaughn said.

Victor stared down at this desk for a minute and then looked at his son. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I."

Suddenly Victor looked up pass Vaughn. Vaughn turned around and saw his mother walk into his office smiling.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Sarah asked.

"Actually, yes." Victor said. "But I was about to dismiss him."

Victor looked at Vaughn and Vaughn stood and walked away. "You wouldn't know anything about Vaughn being injured would you?"

"Oh my gosh, was he? I didn't hear about that at all." Sarah said.

"Hmm, its just weird, he says he was bleeding to death. Josie Trent helped him, you were suppose to be in the house at that time." Victor said.

"I did run out for a errand but that was it." Sarah said.

"I thought so." Victor said. "I don't understand."

"Well, it was a good thing that Josie was there, right?" Sarah said sweetly.

"I suppose." Victor said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Josie drove around in stress. She could barely focus on driving. She had been attacked by the woman that she saved only two months ago. Josie couldn't believe she had defeated her. Something was obviously wrong with Sarah; Josie just couldn't believe she was evil. She didn't understand how she was able to do that to Sarah.

Josie felt so powerful fighting Sarah; she felt as if she could do anything. She felt like she was somehow under the influence of the black hole like she had been before. But for some reason she knew that it was destroyed. Josie parked her car and took out her cell phone and dialed Lucas' number, _**Ring! Ring! Ring! 'Its Lucas, leave a message.' Beep!**_

"Lucas, you need to pick up the phone!" Josie screamed and then shut off the connection.

She picked it back up and began to dial, then stopped. _What was she thinking? Vaughn is the last person to talk to. _Josie redialed, _**Ring! Ring! Ring! 'Hi, its Marshall and Corrine, we're not in right now leave a message and we will get right back to you! Beep!**_

"Corrine, I know you are in Europe and all but I need your help. At least think I need your help and Marshall! All you need to know is the Blake Hosley, black hole, powers, Sarah Lynch Pearson. Please call me back!" Josie said.

She hung up the phone and sighed loudly. Suddenly Josie put her head on the steering wheel and groaned. Her car was parked on a deserted road. It was peaceful with green trees on both sides of the dusty road. Josie began to hear a noise, more like noises.

There was a strong wind; first she believed it was just a gust. Then it got greater, almost like a small tornado. There were pebbles hitting the car. Josie looked up and saw something strange; very, very strange. Josie gasped.

In front of her was a road, of ice. Everything was frozen down the road, so were the trees. The grass was frosted. "Oh my God." She whispered her herself.

Josie slowly got out of the car. The wind pressed against her, Josie's hair flew back. She felt some kind of energy flowing through her. "What is going on?" she said.

She began to speculate that she might have power over the wind. _Was she doing this?_ Josie slowly walked to the front of the car, where the ice started. She crouched down and touched the ice; it felt like an ice-skating rink. Josie stood up and looked into the sky as her hair swept against her face. She raised her hand naturally.

Josie didn't understand where these instincts came from. She felt like she had been doing this forever. She kept her hand out in the air; the energy in her began to circulate in her hand. The air seemed to gravitate towards her. Soon, she felt like she completely controlled the wind by the touch of her hand. As Josie brought her hand down she pulled her arm.

She gritted her teeth, Josie turned to the road threw her hands out towards the ice. Suddenly a blast of strong wind flew from behind her and attacked road. Suddenly the ice shattered like glass and flew away, the ice flew off of trees and the grass. After a minute the wind slowly stopped. Josie felt weak, she fell to the ground in front of her car.

"Cool." She mumbled.

Suddenly Josie remembered something; she stood up. Vaughn had wanted to tell her something. His father was involved. The secret! Josie ran to the car and got in, hoping she hadn't offended Vaughn too much.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Umm…." Lucas stuttered.

"We are acquaintances of Blake." Rebecca smiled kindly and stood up.

"Really…pretty lady? And what are you doing in my cabin?" Mr. Holsey asked.

"Your son said, it would be alright if we stayed here for a while. Until we can get home." Rebecca let out.

Mr. Holsey stared at Rebecca, "Do you always mouth off like this?"

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Stay in your place, missy. I actually was directing my question towards this young man with the odd glasses."

Rebecca obviously looked offended, "Umm….sir, I don't know what to tell you. We had the permission of Blake to stay here." Lucas said.

"Did you have permission from me?" Mr. Holsey said angrily.

"Noooo….sir." Lucas stuttered.

"Father, what are you doing?" a familiar voice came into the cabin behind the big man.

"Son." Mr. Holsey turned around to see Blake walk in. "I was just talking to these scalawags about what they were doing here."

"Father, they are not scalawags, they are my friends." Blake coming farther into the cabin and stood near Lucas and Rebecca.

"Really? Don't you spend your time with more sophisticated individuals?"

"Actually, they are very intelligent, Father."

"Hmm…still Blake you should have told me. Since when have you not needed my permission to do stuff?"

"Since I grew up." Blake said.

"Yes, well still you should know that this is my cabin, not yours. And you must ask before you let total complete strangers sleep there."

"Yes, father!" Blake said.

Mr. Holsey headed out the door, "I'm sorry." Blake said to the teens.

"No, problem." Lucas said.

"It's a good thing that you didn't inherit that temper." Rebecca smiled.

"Yes." Blake said.

"Hey, I'm going to get some fresh air, do you guys want to come?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." Rebecca said as Lucas headed out the door.

"Oh, Ms. Trent?" Blake said.

"That's not my name, Blake. Actually I don't know what my last name is." Rebecca said at the door."

"I'm sorry, excuse me. Will you come back here for a moment?" He asked.

"Sure, why?" Rebecca asked.

"You'll see." Blake said holding his dagger behind his back.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Corrine walked towards the community gym carrying the Grimorum. Her face was stained with tears and her gown was reflecting the light of the moon. She opened the doors as she did she looked down. Corrine saw foot prints in the gravel, they were blood foot prints. "Sisters." She said walking into the gym.

"Sisters." Corrine said walking in the middle of the court where they did there ceremonies.

"Oh my god!" she screeched as she saw her friends laid out on the ground. She ran to Allison's body.

"Allison! She screamed; there was a gaping hole in her stomach.

Thick blood covered the floor. Corrine looked at Allison's lifeless body. "No!" Corrine standing up. "I won't allow this to happen to me!"

Corrine closed her eyes as she opened them and her eyes were purely black. She picked up the Book. "Time to visit an old friend." She said.

She thought about what she wanted to do and the pages turned quickly and then stopped. Corrine looked at it. **Teleportation Spell. "**Perfect."

"Hear these words, O devious one. I wish to leave this place but not run. As I read the spell I see, send me to the destination I wish to be. So bless it be." Corrine gasped as she fell cold air flow through her. She not longer had that hesitation or regret in her anymore. The soul and conscious made her feel that way.

Suddenly black balls of light flew around her. Her hair flew back and her eyes were still as black as night. The balls circulated around her. More and more began to appear until she could no longer see the gym anymore. Only black, the balls went so fast that they seemed to be still with was like she was in a black tube. "Time to see Josie."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Avenir stood at in an office. He looked out of a big window and saw people working. He grinned and turned around. He seemed to know what was going to happen before it did. Suddenly the door to the office flew open and slammed closed very quickly. Some kind of great force flew through the room and suddenly stopped. Avenir smiled and looked to his side as the form of a young man appeared next to him. "Tyler." He said

Tyler Jessop looked up at Avenir "Hey."

"So did you do it?" 

"You mean hurt Professor Zachary? I think, he it his head pretty hard." Tyler said.

"Good. This is coming out perfect." Avenir said.

"I wish you had let me kill him."

"All in good time, my boy."

"What about Corrine?" 

"I couldn't find Corrine, only those other stupid witches. I couldn't find the book either. Meaning, she must have it."

"That's good right?"

"Yes, I suppose. But now that she has the book, well. She has to be evil to use it; meaning she may be easier to persuade."

"And she's pregnant?"

"I'm pretty sure, if I did the math right." Avenir said watching the people work below him.

"And Marshall?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know…he's alive, I'm sure."

"Do you think he will come back to work?"

"Hopefully, I think he was getting suspicious of you."

Suddenly Tyler changed his appearance he went from himself to an old bald pale man in a suit. "Suspicious of me?" the man's voice was rough. "I just can't believe that. I am really good at my line of work."

"Don't get too cocky, Jessop. I chose you, but your going to yet yourself killed you keeping thinking this is a game" Avenir said. "Now, I'm not saying your act as Mr. Linderman isn't convincing but Marshall is a smart boy. He is doing work that he doesn't even know about. Marshall has been promoted several times when he has not done any special."

"Don't worry, boss." Mr. Linderman was changed back into Tyler in mid sentence. "Enydaraep Corp. is doing just fine with him. I got right under my thumb."

"You better."

"It's been fun using my super speed. Learning it in the future did me wonders."

"Its all connected your powers. The wormhole gave you them, who know what else can do." Avenir said.

"Its been a while since I've back. Being in the future for 2 years was extraordinary but I did miss home." Tyler said.

"They were so suspicious of you when you went into the wormhole the first time." Avenir grinned.

"When you were waiting for me in the future and told me my destiny. And then I was able hear the signals you were sending from the future, in the forest. That was a long time ago."

"Yes."

"So…what is my next assignment?" Tyler asked.

"I want you to visit our other agent." Avenir said. "Just to make sure Sarah is still on track."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Review! Please tell me how it is going? Advice would be appreciated and help on how to make it better.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own SDOBHH or any of the characters of SDOBHH

Chapter 9

"We need to go." Marshall said, looking out of the window.

"Where?" Z asked.

"Blake Holsey. I'm not too convinced about this wormhole. I need to check it out myself." Marshall said.

"Fine, maybe I'll find out what attacked me." Professor Z said.

"So how are you doing?" Marshall asked.

"I'm doing okay. I was lucky though. Who knows what could have happened." Z said. Marshall walked across the room and grabbed his coat as he put it on he reached into his pocket.

"My phone! Corrine! I have to call her!" Marshall said.

"Why? I mean she tried to kill you. Plus, she might be under the influence of the wormhole." Z said.

"She wasn't looking real good last time I saw her. I just want to see if she is okay." Marshall said. "I guess I left my phone back at the apartment."

"Well, lets go to the school. Maybe we'll find some answers." Z said.

"Yeah maybe. Lets go." Marshall said heading towards the door.

Professor Z walked to his fire place and bent over and grabbed his shotgun. "Gotcha." He said following Marshall.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Josie rang the doorbell of Pearson Mansion. She looked around awkwardly waiting for someone to come to the door. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Vaughn. "Thank God it wasn't your mother!" Josie said.

"Excuse me?" Vaughn asked.

"Nothing, we need to talk." Josie asked.

"About?" Vaughn said with a stern look on his face.

"I don't know you tell me. You called me two days ago remember? After everything that happened I guess I forgot." Josie said.

"Right…." Vaughn said.

"Can I come in?" Josie asked.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea. I mean I did have something to show you. But my father wanted to be involved and I'm not sure he's fond of you anymore." Vaughn said.

"Why?" Josie asked.

"He thinks you might had had something to do with the attack."

"Damn…just what I need…. to lose his trust."

"Come in." Vaughn said.

Josie looked at Vaughn for a minute and then preceded in. "So you've done some redecorating?" Josie asked looking around the main room of the house it was painted a lime green and there were bookshelves and flower vases.

"Well, yeah. My father wasn't really a "life" person. But you know having a woman in the house is different. She's changed him a lot and this house…"

"So… this secret?" Josie asked.

"Its down in the…" Vaughn said.

"The lab?" Josie asked. "You guys opened up the lab?"

"Yeah. My father's a better person now and well he's working on a new project or more of an old one. I'm not sure." Vaughn walked Josie to the elevator in another room.

As Vaughn put hand on the wall near it, the elevator suddenly opened. "Hand print recognition." Vaughn said.

Josie followed him into the elevator and the doors closed behind her. "Going down." He said.

"Vaughn…when we had the fight earlier you had said… 'like mother, like daughter'. What was that suppose to mean?" Josie asked.

Vaughn looked over to his friend. "Your mother came over here a few days ago. She wasn't in the best mood.'

"Why?"

"I guess she still disapproves of my father. And me. I'm sorry for saying that. You're nothing like your mother."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? What's wrong with my mom?"

"Nothing…lets just not fight." Vaughn said. Suddenly a "ding" sound noised and the doors of the elevator opened. "Welcome to Pearadyne 2." He said.

Josie's eyes widened as she saw dozens of people in lab coats walking around. She saw men and women working in different areas of the place. The lab had been turned 10 times bigger than since she last saw it in ruins. "You've recreated Pearadyne… under your house?" Josie asked.

"Yeah… it only took a month." Vaughn said as he stepped out of the elevator he turned and realized Josie was not moving.

He put out his hand, "Trust me."

Josie stared at Vaughn and then at his hand. She grabbed it and stepped out with him. Vaughn smiled and then turned to the right and began walked down a hallway. "Vaughn nothing good has ever come from Pearadyne."

"Let the past stay in the past, Josie." Vaughn said as they came to two-glass door. He bent down and stared at the glass. Everything illuminated in green for a second and then it went back to normal. The doors slid open automatically. "Iris recognition." Vaughn grinned.

"Of course." Josie said sarcastically as she followed him. "Oh my god." She gasped.

She had no idea how the room was structured under his house…how it was even possible. The room was very large with very a very high ceiling maybe over 20 feet. A couple of people dressed in white were at work on their computers. Their workstations surrounded a huge machine that seemed to powering some time of gigantic ball of light and energy that illuminated the room. "What the hell is this?"

"This…is my father's project." Vaughn smiled as he looked at the power ball with admiration.

"It kinda resembles-." Josie started.

"The Qi Gong ball?" Vaughn said looking at her.

"Yeah…" Josie said.

"We need a new power source…you know. And I think this…is going to be it." Vaughn said.

"What is it?" Josie asked.

"It's sort of a old project that my father was working on a long time ago." Vaughn said.

"So…he was trying to expand the power of the Qui Gong ball?" Josie asked.

"Kind of. I mean, this has more power than I can even imagine." Vaughn said.

"Your father still keeps secrets from you?" Josie asked

"Not secrets, just technical information that I wouldn't understand." Vaughn said.

"Vaughn, if you work here I think you should know what's going on. I mean, remember that your father tricked you into forfeiting all of your inheritance money to him?" Josie said.

"Josie, please! Let me enjoy this…" Vaughn spoke roughly.

Josie paused for a moment and looked into Vaughn's eyes. He was looking for encouragement and support. "Okay."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Why did you want me to come back here?" Rebecca asked.

Blake stood behind her, "I didn't want anyone to hear your screams…"

"What?" Rebecca said spinning around.

Blake raised his blade as Rebecca's eyes widened. "Aw!" he screamed as he went for the kill.

Suddenly Blake was thrown to the side of the room and to the floor. Rebecca looked up and saw Lucas. "Lucas!" Rebecca yelled.

"What the hell?" Lucas said.

"He just tried to kill me." Rebecca said.

"I know….why?" he asked.

Suddenly Blake began to stand up and charge towards Lucas. Lucas raised his foot and kicked Blake in the face. Blake fell back to the floor and went unconscious. "I have no idea." Rebecca said.

Lucas looked down at the knife. He bent down and grabbed it. As he lifted it up, Rebecca could practically read his mind. "Stop Lucas!" she said.

"What?"

"You can't stab him!"

"He was going to kill you."

"Lucas, if he was to die then we could change history." Rebecca said.

Lucas stopped for a second. "Oh yeah."

"We need to get out of here before he wakes up." Rebecca said.

"Yah." Lucas said grabbing her hand as they ran out of the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

REVIEW! Sorry guys! I realized how long it's been since I last updated. I hope I haven't loss all of my followers. Also I'm sorry that this chapter is very long.


End file.
